Candace Gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Candace Flynn was sitting on the couch. Her father Tulio was very angry at her because she got suspended from Danville High School for three days. "Candace, how dare you get suspended from tenth grade at school for three days?" Tulio scolded, wagging his finger at her. Candace glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Albert Du Bois kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Tulio. "Who cares?" said Candace. "That's it," shouted Tulio. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Candace snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Tulio warned. But Candace didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Tulio. "No!" Candace yelled, "I hate you!" Tulio was now furious! "Candace Gertrude Flynn Steilen, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot go to the movies with your boyfriend Jeremy!" It was Lampwick's turn to be mad at his sister. "Candace, listen to your father!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from second grade at school for three days!" "Lampwick, why do you always have to be so bossy?" Candace angrily. "I'm getting Heimlich right now!" And he ran off to get Heimlich the Caterpillar. Heimlich angrily ran downstairs to the living room. "Candace, I heard you got suspended from tenth grade at Danville High School for three days for giving Albert Du Bois a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Candace became very angry. She glared angrily at Tulio, Lampwick and Heimlich and told them, "You guys are as evil as Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears, where her best friends Stacy Hirano and Jenny Brown were waiting for her. Category:Banned From School